


Shiro B-day Exchange art for Fantasywalking

by HimawariSun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimawariSun/pseuds/HimawariSun
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	Shiro B-day Exchange art for Fantasywalking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantasywalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasywalking/gifts).



Hi!

It's my part of Shiro B-day Exchange! 

Unfortunately I can't upload my piece here (even after resize), so here is a link to my dropbox where you can check the pic

https://www.dropbox.com/s/o2ljlgdp8uigq0o/Shiro%20B-day%20exchange%202020.png?dl=0


End file.
